peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
= ELEMENTS OF PEACE = 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 We now have our very own cyber-city Hooray! OK I AM HERE - what do I do? upload pics Hey BE AT PEACE Have Fun Location: The Inner-Net Events - more as we think of them - Peace! for all * 31 Dec 2004 ~ Deja Vu - we will keep celebrating on the hour - every hour it is 1200 midnight near you # Welcome to our Cyber Retreat - free poem composed for new arrivals, free photo for each participant # 1200 GMT - Happy New with Crusty Lobster # Auld Lang Syne - the Past is dying . . . # CELEBRATE * 1 Jan 2005 ~ Resolution - First official event - "Taking the pledge - things we Will do" - Wishing everyone a Happy new year - Peace messages how to send random acts of goodwill to blogs, web sites and wikis * 2 Jan 2005 ~ ALMS Meditation (Spcial Edition created for this retreat) * 3 Jan 2005 ~ Dzogchen Tantra with Chigme Champa * 5 Jan 2005 ~ * 5 Jan 2005 ~ A multi-dimensional cyber merging of Sourcery, Sham-anism, Atheists, Artists, Buddhists, Dervishes, Pagans, Christians, Muslims, the irreligious and the trans-spiritual Ma Nature with ts god on the brain getting in the mood '' "Ma Nature bats last. And she's one tough out." '' *"All these mountains, rivers, this whole great earth; where does it all come from?" *"Where does your question come from?" There is neither heaven or earth ... ''Only snow Falling incessantly. '-Hashin-' 'Peace Poetry' A Space for Stillness and Peace Add your name to our list of people wishing to write poetry for us during the retreat # Joyce KnowMystery # Joe Riley # Steve Toth # Lobster 22:04, 4 Dec 2004 (PST) # Yosy Flug # Desi # Zen Oleary Say YES to Peace Poetry Poets Against The War 'Peace Photos' A Space for Images of Quiet Our Geese for Peace Contacting Multi-dimensional Beings and cooking them with Lobster 22:04, 4 Dec 2004 (PST) # Cooking with God # Recipes for Peace # Grilling and flaming for beginners # Alternatives to human sacrifice # Demon Roasting with Alms NEW Special Edition # How to swallow your pride (not suitable for Lions) # (feeling down in the mouth?) "Learn How to Properly Prepare Waterfowl" LOL - who added this the assistan chef or the gourmet Lobster 07:22, 5 Dec 2004 (PST) Jokes, Qabbalah and the CurlChat Marathon with Yosy Flug Please pray for Yosy who is reducing his anti-pain medication. pain? what medication? forget it! :) - yosy LOL - Now that is what I call a quick revovery. 82.69.58.117 21:32, 4 Dec 2004 (PST) [ there was a misunderstanding: Yosy is not IN pain ... he IS a pain. ;) lol -ts- ] got - ya! May all pain be imaginary - as the Buddha said to the Dervish Lobster 05:52, 5 Dec 2004 (PST) There was a terrible draught. After a long deliberation, the villagers decided to approach Nasrudin, who was known to work miracles on occasion and ask for his intervention in bringing the rain. The whole community went over to Nasrudin's hut and the elders stated their request. "Sorry," said Nasrudin, "there will be no miracle - you have no faith". "But Nasrudin, how can you say that?" said the villagers, "after all, is it not our faith, that brought us to your door, begging for help?" "If you really had faith," said Nasrudin, "You would have come with umbrellas." CurlChat Connections CurlChat NOTE: not available for MAC!!! Yet. how to use the legenday CurlChat (download link broken ??? see below) more info: http://www.curlchat.info/ all you need to run CurlChat is to download the Curl Runtime Environment plugin ... Surge RTE 3.0.4: http://www.curl.com/solutions/download.php . is painless, very stable and unlike some ... java & flash plugins will cause you no grief. no need to fill out the form unless you intend to download the IDE Lab and become a Curl programmer. a good thing to consider. ;) . once installed ... run curlchat Coming soon ALMS - Special Edition Attending: Add your name if you will be droping by, preparing, participating or observing Steve Toth, Joyce KnowMystery, Joe Riley, Ed Jason, Yosy Flug, Desi (Jigme Champa), Jinavamsa/Mitchell (memory permitting) "if I can remember the time frame", -ts- All forms of goodwill welcome Reading Suggestions: (all these books make good emergency fuel for the fire and the warming of hands/feet and tea water) adventures of the good soldier svejk jaroslav hasek http://www.zenny.com/msiepage.html author bio: http://www.kirjasto.sci.fi/hasek.htm The Dancing Wu Li Masters An Overview of the New Physics Gary Zukav The Turning Point Science, Society, and the Rising Culture Fritjof Capra Tao of Physics An Exploration of the Parallels Between Modern Physics and Eastern Mysticism Fritjof Capra '''Dropping Ashes on the Buddha The Teaching of Zen Master Seung Sahn Zen in the Art of Archery Eugen Herrigel "The cat that Walks through Walls" "The Number of the Beast" by Robert Heinlein Resources or Contact groups one may join *Joseph Campbell Mythology *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/J-Krishnamurti_andLife/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CreativeSolutionsForPeace/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/InsightPractice/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SufiMystic/ *Elements of Mullah Nasrudin *Poetry from Rumi *HolyGeek Technical Support *Gentle poetry Bin That Done There Q. What I want is proper grammer, and an explanation of what "Elements of Peace" is. . A. That's what we are asking people to BE. . Elements of Peace. . Be peaceful. . It starts with each of us. . This is the ground floor. . Imagination becomes Reality. . What shall we imagine? Previously . . . PEACE ELEMENTS